Coração Com Buraquinhos
by Cams Slytherin
Summary: [SONGFIC COMPLETA] Lílian chora. Por quê? Se um certo Tiago Potter não fosse tão enigmático em suas atitudes... De um machucado, surge uma vida.
1. Song: Coração com Buraquinhos

Coração Com Buraquinhos

N/a: Música das Chiquititas O.oV É, elas sempre me trazem lembranças 'boas', de amigas que viveram comigo e voltamos a conversar agora, depois de anos! Eu tava tentando escrever uma fic de comédia romântica, mas eu não consegui botar comédia em canto nenhum. o.o Demorei 1h40min pra escrever XD Talvez por isso não tenha ficado como eu quis... REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS na primeira fic que eu vou postar!

Shipper: T/L

"_Sabe, o coração às vezes chora_

_E ninguém se dá conta porque não se vê_

_Te dois tudo por dentro estar sozinho_

_E que chegou o momento de crescer"_

Lílian Evans, a garota ruiva, dos belos e conquistadores olhos verdes, a monitora chata. Tudo isso a perseguia. Garotos a amavam, garotas a odiavam e os professores nunca viram alguém tão inteligente.

A garota chorava agora em sua cama de dossel, com as cortinas fechadas. Era um sábado de tarde ensolarada e extremamente quente, e não havia ninguém (ou pelo menos _quase_ ninguém) lá dentro.

Ela sempre parecia tão feliz perante todos, e agora chorava muito.

Tudo por causa _dele_.

E agora? Continuaria chorando pra sempre e dando uma de difícil, se declararia pra ele e correria o risco de ser descartada como um copinho plástico de café (e além de ter que dar o braço a torcer, choraria mais ainda) ou tudo daria certo?

Decidira limpar as lágrimas e ir pro Salão Comunal.

"_A vida põe provas no caminho_

_Algumas te machucam e te fazem cair_

_Sempre estarei ao seu lado por acaso_

_Te acenderei uma luz_

_Você vai ver..."_

- Ai! – exclamou ela quando tropeçou em algo e caiu

- Epa! – disse ele deitado no meio da sala – Machucou?

- Ah... – disse ela, tentando se levantar – É _você_.

- Que feio, Lilly, que indiferença. Será que dá pra me chamar de Tiago uma vez na vida e falar _oi_?

- Pot...

- Shh... senta aí. Deixa eu ver se você machucou. – disse Tiago, vendo que Lílian tinha dificuldades pra se levantar. Ela o obedeceu. Ele mexia nos tornozelos da garota , e ela exclamara um "ai", que o fez constatar que ela torcera o tornozelo.

- Mas como... você...

- Como eu sei? Hmm... aprendi. – disse ele, fazendo cara de esperto

- O que você fazia deitado no chão, também? – vociferou ela

- Eu? Caí, antes de você. – ele sorriu – Eu te ouvi chorando quando fui te levar essa flor. Falando nisso, ela... ah, merda... estragou.

Ele descartou a flor, e continuou:

- Bom... por que você chorava?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Eu posso te ajudar, Li. Vem caminhar comigo.

Ela se sensibilizou, e ia se levantar quando lembrou:

- O tornozelo, Potter...

- Putz, verdade. – ele disse, dando um tapa na testa – Bom... será que o tornozelo te impede de me chamar de T_iago_? Nem é tão difícil assim... _Ti-a-go_!

- Não impede, não, Potter... quero dizer... Tiago.

- Pronto, melhorou. E quanto ao tornozelo... hmmm... é, vejamos... vamos tentar voltar no lugar. Me permite... ? – perguntou ele, fazendo um movimento com as mãos que sinalizava o que ele faria.

- Hmmm... pode, se não há outro jeito.

- Lilly, não confia em mim?

- Não muito. – sorriu ela

- Sabe, Lilly, não é só porque te acho linda e gosto de você que vou te desrespeitar.

Ela ficou envergonhada, e ele levantou suas vestes até o joelho. Brincou, sorrindo de um jeito maroto:

- Belas pernas, Evans.

- Ah, seu... – disse ela, rindo, e atirando-lhe uma almofada

- A gente agradece quando se faz um elogio...

- Hmm... obrigada. – ela sorriu, e seus olhares se encontraram, deixando-a sem graça.

"_Tenho o coração com buraquinhos_

_E não posso me curar_

_Se está morrendo aos pouquinhos_

_Com cada dor se morre mais"_

- Ai! – exclamava ela enquanto ele tentava ajeitar o tornozelo da garota

- Calma... e... – disse ele, mexendo mais uma vez e fazendo-a gritar novamente – Pronto.

Ela se levantou e tudo parecia perfeito.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu ela

- Um beijo, _Evans_. –ele pôs-se de pé na frente dela

- O que dis... – ele a interrompeu com um beijo

- Pronto. – ele a soltou – Pago.

"_Se teu coração tem buraquinhos_

_Juntos poderemos ajudar_

_Nós vamos curá-lo com carinho_

_E com muito amor ele vai sarar"_

- Não é assim que se beija alguém, _Potter_. – disse ela, demonstrando desgosto no olhar, mas por dentro eufórica.

- Quer me mostrar como é, Lilly?

- Você... você não sabia se eu queria ou não.

- Verdade, não perguntei. – ele dizia, eloqüente e cínico – Mas você acha que eu não sei por que você chora?

- Claro que não s... – ela foi interrompida por ele, calmo

- Sei, sim.

- N... não sabe.

- Sei. É por minha causa. Você quer responder que sim pra mim. Quer me beijar, sair comigo... mas não quer demonstrar, sua cabeça dura. Fica se machucando a toa, sua tonta...

- E... eu não sou tonta, Tiago! – queixou-se ela

- Ah, é _sim_! – disse ele, puxando-a pela cintura e colando-a em seu corpo

"_Sara, sara_

_Coração com buraquinhos_

_Sara, sara_

_E o encheremos de beijinhos_

_Sara, sara_

_Coração com sonho_

_Se não sara hoje, sara amanhã"_

Ele ajeitou os cabelos dela, colocando-os atrás de suas orelhas. Ela o olhava com desconfiança. Ele a abraçou, e ela sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem suas costas, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio. Ele voltou a olhar para ela, se encararam e ele aproximava seu rosto do dela quando ela resolveu fechar os olhos. Ele a beijou. A partir daí ela só desejou que o tempo congelasse e aquele momento durasse a eternidade.

"_Sabe, a chuva é o pranto da vida_

_E chora porque tem mil feridas_

_Depois do vento vem sempre o pôr-do-sol_

_Enchendo-os de luz e de calor"_


	2. Resposta às reviews

Thiago Potter First: Valeu por ser o primeiro, eu é que me sinto honrada! Valeu! o/

Paty Evans: Claro que eu leio suas fics! Prometo, assim que der um tempinho o/ Kissu 3

Melina Black: Valeu mesmo por ter postado review!


End file.
